Mi querida Voodie
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. "Para el mundo eso no sería normal, pero para Whip sí. Y Voodoo es lo único que le importa." Lemon, BDSM, y no sabria decir si calificarlo como un yuri tambien...


**Mi querida Voodie**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. "Para el mundo eso no sería normal, pero para Whip sí. Y Voodoo es lo único que le importa." Lemon, BDSM, y no sabria decir si calificarlo como un yuri tambien...

 **Nota:** Es algo-mucho-bastante OoC, así que no se molesten. Y una buenas dosis de BDSM.

Además, me inspire en un ship de esos curiosos que halle en el fandom de RWBY –y miren que hay muchos- el "Guns N' Roses", cuyo ship no involucra rock, pero si es algo-mucho-bastante parecido a este. De hecho, parte de la inspiración de este fic vino de un fic rated M… así que si siguen aquí, es bajo su consentimiento:

* * *

 **Mi querida Voodie**

El ser humano es alguien muy complejo. Alguien con gustos, necesidades y vicios, como cualquier ser viviente.

Y Whip no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, procuraba mantener a escondidas esa faceta de su vida.

Principalmente debido a la forma en la que había ocupado esa faceta.

Por eso en esa mañana se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el departamento donde vive con el arrimado de su hermano cuando no está en misiones encargadas por el comandante.

Cierra tanto las cortinas como las ventanas, sumiendo el departamento en una penumbra, y una vez segura de que nadie la va a interrumpir, va a encerrarse a su cuarto, donde iría a pasar muy buen tiempo de calidad.

Cierra la puerta del cuarto, y Seirah enfoca la vista a su cama, donde se encuentra lo que más desea en estos momentos.

La cuestión aquí es que quien esta allí no es un hombre.

Ni una mujer.

Es Voodoo... su látigo.

-No sabes cuánto te había extrañado, mi linda Voodie-, dice mientras se sube a la cama, toma el mango de su látigo de manera delicada y lo empieza a besar intensamente.

Así es: Whip está enamorada de su arma, a la cual sentía como parte de ella: una unión tal como la que no sentía con ninguno de sus amigos ni con su hermano.

Voodoo había sido fundamental en varias misiones donde de no ser porque "la" tenía a la mano, no habría salido con vida.

Aun recordaba el día en que decidió tomar esa cuerda azul y el mango para unirlos bajo su mano, como fue puliendo esos detalles hasta convertirla en su mano derecha insustituible...

Y lo que había sido sugerido inicialmente como broma por K' -también ocasionalmente trabajador al servicio de Heidern- termino siendo lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Porque "ella" -sí, para Whip: Voodoo es "ella" ***** \- la siente como su media naranja.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa y aventarla al piso, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Una vez en estas condiciones, se levantó y empezó a enrollarse el látigo azul a lo largo del cuerpo, teniendo la punta de este en su boca y jugando con este como si fuera un beso francés.

Lo enrollo a la altura de su pecho, poniendo especial énfasis en la zona de los pezones, pasando por el vientre, cada una de las piernas y finalmente teniendo la parte del mango disponible para el área genital.

Pero antes debía estar lista para recibirla, y lo haría a su manera:

Logra sacar un poco de látigo del mango de este y empieza a acariciar su perla de placer con este, provocándole un gemido largo:

-¡Ahhh...! ¡Oh si Voodie! ¡Ahh...!

Empezó a gemir más y más, conforme aumentaba la velocidad y la intensidad del contacto del látigo a su zona intima, hasta que soltó un gemido fuerte acompañado de líquidos provenientes de su interior, demostrando que estaba lista... y una Voodie con restos del mismo líquido, también.

-Wow... eso fue mejor de lo que recordaba... ¿No querrías algo más, querida?

Ante la espera de una respuesta claramente inexistente, Seirah volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Vamos, sé que lo quieres, no lo niegues amorcito.

Y con eso Whip toma el mango -nuevamente al máximo de largo- y lo dirige a su entrada, introduciéndolo lentamente para acostumbrarse al tamaño del mismo -a pesar de no ser la primera vez-.

Una vez dentro, empezó a moverlo dentro de ella, gimiendo cada vez más y más fuerte:

-¡AHHH! ¡OHHH SI! ¡VAMOS VOODIE, MAS, MAS!

Y excitada, estiraba el mango para que entrara más de este, haciendo que el resto del látigo se apretara en su cuerpo y aumentara al placer doloroso.

Y una vez llegando al placer:

-¡VOODIE!

Sintió como sus paredes se contraían y atrapaban por un momento a su "querida" mientras llegaba al clímax. Hubiera querido que el mango de Voodoo tuviera vibrador pero hubiera sido bastante sospechoso para más de uno.

Pero no por eso quería menos a su látigo.

Al contrario, para Whip eso la hacía especial.

Una que se recuperó del orgasmo, saco el mango de su interior, al cual aun con restos de sus jugos, besa hasta casi secarlo.

Una vez que termina de hacer esto, mira al mango y sabe cuál es el siguiente paso:

-¿Entonces, listas? A la de tres...

Y después de un "conteo silencioso" por parte de Voodoo, Seirah estira el látigo, haciendo que este azote las diferentes partes del cuerpo donde estaba enrollado, provocándole otra alta orgásmica:

-¡AHHH...!

Una vez recuperada, procede a mirar su cuerpo, el cual presenta la marca de los latigazos a la hora de estirarlo. Lo que para ella representa las marcas de su amor.

-Entonces... ¿segundo round, mi bebe? *****

Para el mundo eso no sería normal, pero para Whip sí.

Y Voodoo es lo único que le importa.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Justo cuando pensaba que mi familia no podía ser más rara".

Eso era lo que venía pensando un tipo de cabellera platinada y piel morena mientras caminaba por el edificio, después de bajar un par de pisos hasta llegar frente a una puerta y tocar de manera ruidosa y molesta.

Después de unas tres o cuatro veces de tocar la puerta, es abierta por un tipo fortachón de cabello castaño, al cual el tipo con lentes de sol simplemente ignoro y entro a ese departamento:

-Vaya, de perdido un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" ¿no crees?

El aludido simplemente resoplo a la vez que se dirige al refrigerador y toma una cerveza del mismo.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita, en vez de que vayas a tu departamento?

-Digamos que en estos momentos no quisiera estar allí-, responde al momento en el que tiende en el sofá y toma un trago.

-Bien, supongo que no queda más opción que hablarle a tu hermana para que vayamos a comprar comida china y...

-No, no creo que sea un buen momento Max. Ella está en este momento dándole "mantenimiento" a su látigo.

El aludido mira confuso al moreno:

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

K' lo mira de reojo:

-¿Tanto tiempo y aun no nos conoces? Cuando ella habla de dar "mantenimiento" en realidad es el código para "BDSM con mi látigo como juguete y amante".

Max no podía creer lo que sus oídos lograron percibir, aunado a la imagen mental que se generó.

-¿Desde... cuando hace eso?

-Ya perdí la cuenta. Lo que si es que hasta le dio nombre al látigo: Voodoo.

-¿En serio?

-¿Parece que bromeo? De hecho, al darme cuenta lo que ocurría, intente ver si me quedaba con Kula, pero las lesbianas de sus madres no quisieron que me quedara. Por eso estoy aquí.

Max seguía sin poder concebir semejante concepto:

-Si no me crees, ve a preguntarle por la comida china-, añade lanzándole las llaves de su departamento, a lo que un castaño aun impresionado asiente y sale de allí.

"Eso solo puede terminar de dos formas: o Max sale asqueado de allí o hay trio, si es que también considera a Voodoo como persona", piensa K' en su interior.

Cinco minutos después, recibe un Whatsapp con el mensaje de parte de Max, que tiene a su disposición las cervezas y comida del refrigerador, así como el permiso para pasar esa noche allí en el departamento.

El moreno simplemente rodo los ojos mientras se estiraba en el sofá y encendía la TV:

-Confirmado: trio.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 *** Esto está confirmado, de hecho en los intros de KOF XIV menciona seguido a su látigo por nombre, se refiere a ella como chica y hasta la llama "mi bebe". Por que creen que en el intro puse que esto podria calificarse como yuri...  
**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, es muy extraño este fic. Eso sí, hay que hacer espacio para la lista de personajes con quienes shipeamos a Whip, para añadir a Voodoo :v**

 **Por cierto, si se preguntan que es el "Guns N' Roses" en RWBY, es el ship entre la protagonista Ruby Rose, y su propia arma Crescent Rose, la cual por cierto no tiene vida, es solo un arma. Una situación parecida a la Whip y Voodoo.**

 **Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fic entre personaje y su arma, pero las opciones no me convencían: Mai y sus abanicos, Billy y su vara-chaco, Yamazaki y su cuchillo, etc.**

 **Pero después de ver en YouTube algo de KOF XIV, y de jugar con Whip en árcade y ver como en una winpose "besa" a Voodoo, dije, esto es lo que buscaba :v**

 **Y el resto está aquí.**

 **Y ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
